


Alfred's Brithday

by orphan_account



Series: The Bat family and the in laws, plus a bad ass alien princess [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alfred is Jason Grandpa, And I will make it happen, Cass and Jason are family, Jason and Roy are relation ship goals, Jason need love, Jason-Centric, M/M, Protective Roy Harper, so is steph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason may only talk to two of the Btbrat but he and Alfred have been keeping in touch. Mostly through Email since everyone else just has a shaky truce. But someone has to have hacked Alfred Email because no way would he ask this of Jason.





	1. The email

    Jason has been staring at the email for the past ten minutes. He kept rereading the message trying to figure out if it was real.

      Dear Master Todd

     As you likely know my Birthday is coming up in a couple days. Now I’ve been debating if I should invite you due to how you feel about being in the manor, but I don’t know how many more birthdays I’m likely to be celebrating and it would be a delight to have you there. I know that the past could be difficult to deal with so, I would be fine if you do not come. Now if you so choose to come then I do not need any type of present, simply if you're in a relationship and are serious about them due bring them by.

     I wish you the best,

       Alfred Pennyworth

    It was definitely seemed like Alfred. Jason knew that the red of the family would definitely be there. Jason hadn’t talked to any of them since he left and joined Kori and Roy. Jason couldn't help but groan as he thought about the last part of the email. He would have to bring them if he didn’t Alfred would just figure out he was in a relationship. Some people may think Batman was the greatest detective but it was really Alfred.

     “Hey, Babe what have you been reading the past five minutes?” Asked the man who managed to steal Jason’s Heart, or what left of it.

     “I thought I told you not to call me that,” Jason said as he turned to see Roy in their hotel Room in Japan.

     “I know,” Roy said with a smirk. “But you get so cute when you're annoyed.”

     “No I don’t, any way Alfred wrote me an email,” Jason said point at the screen.

     “So? I thought you said you still wrote to him?” Asked Roy as he walked over to read what was sent.

     “Oh, he kinda guilt trip you didn’t he.”

     “Yeah,” Jason sighed. “And it is working.”

     “Will… what do you want to do? I’m fine with whatever you choose” Asked Roy

     This is one of the many reasons Jason loves Roy, he lets Jason set the pace. Doesn’t automatically think they would go or if Jason does he might not go. Jason took a deep breath as he decides.

      “We should go, plus then we could have Kori get some more leads for the human tracing ring that has ties in Gotham.” Answered Jason with Roy giving him a reassuring smile

    “Before we do anything else let’s go get Alfred present.” When Roy noticed Jason confused expression he continued. “Doesn’t Alfred really like some kind of tea that really hard to get, that in Japan? I could have sworn you mention getting him some on the plane ride over here.”

     “Yeah, I’m just surprised you remember me saying that.”

     “Will… you said it so I remembered it,” Roy said with a shrug.

     “Okay, that disgustingly sweet.” Stated Jason causing Roy to burst out laughing. “When did we become couple goals?”

     “No idea but I think I’m fine with it.”

     “Yeah me too, it’s kinda nice.” 

     “I’ll go tell Kori that news, you’ll get dress and we’ll head out.”

    After two days of cleaning up the last of the human traffic ring in Japan and getting Alfred’s present, Jason and Roy found themselves in front of Wayne Manor’s front door. Roy and Kori told him if he wasn’t ready they could just leave it at the door. He’ll deny but it made him love them even more. Jason wasn’t hesitant about Alfred, never him, but everyone else. But Jason wanted to do this for Alfred and he needs to ask him something. 

    Jason went to knock but it already opened and standing there was…..


	2. Meeting the Family

     The door open and standing there was Bruce, the Batman himself. He didn’t look surprised so Alfred must have told him Jason was coming.

    “Welcome home,” Jason tried not flinch at the word home. This wasn’t home anymore, Kori ship was.

    “It’s good to see you haven’t been to badly hurt,” Jason said awkwardly.

    “Can we come inside,” asked Roy. “It’s been a while since I last saw Richard.”

    “Of course come on in.” Bruce moved aside to let us in before closing the door and leading to the Dining room.

    It seemed like they were the last one to arrive. All the former and current robin where there also was Cass and Barbara. Alfred was sitting on a chair surrounded by presents who smiled softly when he saw Jason. He handed Roy the present and walked over to give him a hug.

    “It’s good to see you again Master Jason,” spoke Alfred after the hug. “I believe I did tell you there wasn’t a need for any presents.”

   “You were too late,” Joked Jason. “I already had plans to buy you something, right Roy?

   “He’s telling the truth, he told me and Kori on the plane ride to Japan about buying something,” Roy said placing the gift next to the other on the table.

   “If Todd made you come why did he not bring the Alien with you Harper?” Demanded Damien.

    “Because Alfred told me to bring whoever I was serious about dating,” Jason said earning a shocked look from everyone, but Steph, Cass, and Alfred himself.

    “Wait! How do you guy know it’s serious.” Asked Dick surprise.

    “You mean you weren’t serious when I asked you to marry me?” Roy said with a gasp of fake shock, everyone else was really shocked.

     “Nope,” Jason deadpanned. “I’m only marrying you so I can put a shit ton of life insecure on you, then kill you. After a mouth of mooring me and Kori plan to live on an island away from all the idiots.”

    “Oh, the pain!” Roy pretends to collapse into a chair. “I believe it only fair, I was only marrying you for your amazing body and knowledge of the sex.”

    “Not for all the dead jokes?” Jason asked jokingly as he sat next to him.

    “Maybe those too, they are quite funny.”

    “So you're getting married,” Steph asked excitedly, they show off the silver rings with a small ruby in both of theirs.

    “YES!!! In your face Cass, I won the bet!” Steph cheered earns look of surprised.

    “Wait what bet? Did you know they were dating, and if they are how did you know?” Asked Dick voicing everyone confusion.

    “Cass and I started talking to him once he helped us on busting some foster parents that were selling kids. He seemed alright so we exchanged numbers before he left Gotham. He told us when they started dating too. He was acted like a teenage girl getting asked out by her crush.” Joked Steph with Cas nodding along, earning some laughs

    “Like hell I did,” Shouted Jason.

    “Whatever you say,” Steph said jokingly.” Anyway, can me and Cass me bridesmaids or groomsmen, whatever it called? Oh, dibs on the best man for Jason.” Asked Steph as she moved from Cass punching her in the arm.

    “Older sister get it,” Cass spoke seriously.

    “No way,” Stated Steph. “I’m Jason favorite bat, right Jason?”

    “As if,” Dick intervened. “I’m the oldest there for his favorite.

    “If you were not anymore with that teen girl comment Steph. And You aren’t my favorite older sibling, that’s Barbra and Cass. Cass, you can be my groom maid of honor.” Jason earned a large smile from Cass.

    “No fair,” Complained Steph.

    “Be happy you're invited, we could have just eloped.” Joked Roy. “I would be fine with, but Jason really wanted a proper wedding.”

     “Really?” Asked Tim surprised.

     “What can I say? I’m a romantic at heart,” shrugged Jason. “Kinda have to be since Roy thinks have mac and cheese with candles is romantic.” 

    “I’ll have you know I served those with bread crumbs for extra fanciness.” Stated Roy earning some laughs.

    The rest of the dinner went great. Jason wasn’t going to lie, there were some tense moment but not loud outburst and no fist fights. So…. Jason was going to count this as a win. Roy and Jason told them some of the things they’ve been up to. They seemed to really find it funny about the time Roy kicked a guy off a cliff while yelling “THIS IS SPARTA!” Bruce did attempt to give them a disappointed look, but the smile killed it.

   “So Alfred, can I ask you something?”  Asked Jason as the party starts to end.

   “Of course Master Jason.” Answered Alfred

   “Would you….” Began Jason before pausing. “Would you walk me down the aisle?”

   “It would be my pleasure Master Jason.” Answered Alfred with a smile.


End file.
